Der Engel des Todes
by Quana
Summary: Harry fühlte sich plötzlich zu der schwarzen Magie hingezogen und hat öfters Filmrisse. Und wer ist der "Todesengel" der die Schüler von Hogwarts reihenweise ins Jenseits holt? Harry ist verwirrt. Wieso will er sich unbedingt mit Voldemort zusammenschließ
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1: Die schwarze Gestalt

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster. Es stürmte sehr stark und er dachte missmutig an das heutige Quidditch-Training. Aber zuerst musst er eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, eine Stunde Wahrsagen und Kräuterkunde, zuletzt eine Stunde Magische Geschöpfe über sich ergehen lassen. Das kann ja heiter werden dachte er und überwand sich, aus dem Bett zu kriechen und sich für diesen Schultag fertig zu machen.

In der großen Halle traf er seine Freunde Ron und Hermine, die fleißig dabei waren, ihre mit Butter beschmierten Toasts zu essen. „Guten Morgen Harry! Na, wie geht's?", begrüßte ihn Ron, nachdem dieser einen großen Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Danke man lebt.", bekam der rothaarige Gryffindor als Antwort. Ohne viel darüber Nachzudenken, nahm er noch einen herzhaften Bissen von seinem Muffin und die drei machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker von Hogwarts.

Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke war, wie immer, die reinste Qual für Harry. Snape ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu piesacken. Als Harry wieder mal einen Zaubertrank versaut hatte, baute sich der Zaubertranklehrer mit einem fiesen Grinsen vor dem Schüler auf. „Tja Mr. Potter. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie diesen Trank schaffen würden, also ist es nicht sonderlich verwunderlich." Harry wurde wütend, Und ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie endlich gelernt haben zu unterrichten, Herr Professor. Also ist das für mich auch nicht „sonderlich verwunderlich"." Hermine und die anderen Schüler sahen Harry erschrocken an. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? Das Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers verfärbte ich allmählich rot, doch noch bevor die Schüler das schlimmste erwarten konnten, drehte sich Professor Snape um und murmelte kaum verständlich, 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Beleidigung eines Lehrers und Nichtskönnen im Unterricht." Bei den letzten Worten hob er die Stimme nochmals, bevor er seine Runden erneut drehte, um das Werk der anderen Schüler zu begutachten. Alte Schlange. Die vielen Zaubertränke müssen ihm wohl das Hirn vernebelt haben dachte sich Harry, bevor er missmutig in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaufstapfte.

„Harry! Was sollte denn DAS?", fragte ihn seine Freundin Hermine, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Harry winkte ab, ihm war jetzt nicht zum Reden zumute und legte sich ins Bett. Die anderen Stunden konnten warten. Er wollte jetzt schlafen und das tat er somit auch.

Doch unruhige Träume quälten den mittlerweile Sechstklässler. Er träumte von einer Gestalt, die von einem Loch im strahlenden Himmel kam. Sie war vollends in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und Harry konnte nicht mal das Gesicht erkennen, da eine Kapuze und das grelle Licht nahezu alles verhüllte. Er konnte lediglich die Umrisse sehen. Doch diese faszinierten ihn. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich zu dieser Person hingezogen, obwohl sie, wie es schien, das Böse verkörperte. In seinem Traum stand er auf, die Augen nicht von der rätselhaften Person abgewandt, und näherte sich langsam. Dabei merkte er nicht, dass diese Person anscheinend versuchte, ihn zu töten. Doch Harry war sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst. Er steuerte immer noch schnurstracks zu dieser Gestalt. Gerade, als er sie fast erreicht hätte, wich diese mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei zurück und verschwand kurz darauf wieder in den Weiten des Himmels in Harrys Traum. Nun war es wieder dunkel. Harry verspürte eine seltsame Leere und Trauer. Was war mit ihm los? Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, er würde zu dieser Person gehören? In seinem Traum setzte er sich auf sein Bett und schrie, Komm zurück. Ich habe so viele Fragen an dich! Wer bist du? Was machst du? Wieso bist du gegangen?" Doch es blieb dunkel. Die Gestalt zeigte sich nicht mehr. Harry war verzweifelt. Er wollte eine Antwort auf seine Fragen, die sich heute für ihn stellten. Er hoffte, dieser Person in einem anderen Traum nochmals zu begegnen.

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet aus seinem Traum. Er musste sich nochmals hinlegen und über das Geschehene und über die Person nachzudenken. Ich habe solche Träume nicht umsonst. meinte er und dachte dabei an die rätselhaften Träume, wo er Mr. Weasley verletzt im Ministerium sah. Doch er beschloss, nicht mit seinen Freunden oder irgendeinem Lehrer darüber zu reden. Er wollte sehen, was der nächste Traum brachte.

Nach einem anstrengenden restlichen Schultag, der aus Quidditch- Training bestand, ließ sich Harry völlig fertig auf die Bank im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum nieder. Seine Freunde wollten etwas sagen, doch Harry gab ihnen mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er nicht über irgendetwas mit ihnen reden wollte. Er wollte seine Ruhe, und nach dem Essen würde er sofort in sein Bett fallen und hoffen, dass er bald einschlafen konnte. Während er darüber nachdachte, schlang er ein Stück Käse nach dem anderen hinunter.

Im Bett konnte Harry nicht einschlafen und das machte ihn verrückt. Ich will schlafen dachte er immer wieder, doch das wollte nicht recht funktionieren. Er gab schließlich, nach etwa einer Stunde auf und lag einfach nur so da. Er war müde, wollte nichts mehr tun, nur schlafen. Endlich, nach endlosen Minuten konnte er endlich in dem Land der Träume versinken. Er war im selben Raum, mit dem selben rätselhaften Himmel doch die dazugehörige rätselhafte Gestalt war nirgends zu sehen. Er drehte sich ein paar mal um sich selbst, den Blick jedoch nicht vom Himmel abgewandt. Plötzlich riss der Himmel und das selbe, grelle Licht bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Harry wurde nervös. Werde ich nun endlich erfahren, um was es hier geht? fragte er sich. Und tatsächlich: Die selbe Gestalt wie am Mittag erschien über ihm. Harry wollte was sagen, doch diese hob die Hand und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ruhig sein sollte. Harry schloss den Mund wieder und sah wie gebannt auf die Gestalt. Diese begann plötzlich mit einer düsteren, eher kalten Stimme zu sprechen, Du bist also Harry Potter.", ein verächtliches Schauben der Gestalt war zu hören. Dann fuhr sie fort, Ich habe dich heute nur am Leben gelassen weil mein Meister gesagt hat, du wärst nützlich für uns. Außerdem hast du eine starke Ausstrahlung, welche mich zurückweichen ließ, da sie für mich sehr überraschend war. Doch dieses Mal werde ich nicht so einfach gehen, ich muss noch etwas erledigen." Mit einem schaurigen Lachen kam die Gestalt blitzschnell auf Harry zu und verschwand in ihm. Harry schrie so laut er konnte. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ihm seine Seele herausgerissen wurde. Er sackte auf die Knie. Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum. Er wusste nicht, was um ihn herum geschah. Aus dem dunkeln Blau wurde ein düsteres schwarz. Er merkte nur noch, wie sein Kopf auf dem harten Boden aufschlug. Ob er nun noch im Traum war, oder in der Wirklichkeit, das vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er wusste nur, dass heute Nacht etwas mit ihm passiert war, doch WAS es war, das wusste er nicht. Er war zu müde und angeschlagen, um über das nachzudenken. Innerhalb einer Sekunde gab er sich der Schwärze hin und spürte überhaupt nichts mehr, nicht einmal die Leere, die ihn in diesem Moment umgab.


	2. Das erste Opfer

Kapitel 2: Das erste Opfer

Als Harry erwachte, fand er sich in seinem Zimmer wieder. Die Gardinen waren offen und die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen. Der heutige Tag würde nicht so streng werden, freute sich Harry. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Langsam stand er auf und schaute sich um. Das Sonnenlicht hatte das Zimmer in einen Hellen Schein gehüllt. Gemütlich schlenderte er Richtung große Halle. Die meisten Schüler hatten schon gegessen und waren gegangen, deshalb war Harry nahezu der Einzige, der an der großen Tafel saß und sich ein Brötchen schmierte. Dabei dachte er nochmals an seinen Traum. Wer war der „Meister" und was meinte die Gestalt mit „du bist sehr nützlich für uns"? Das ging Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und warum fühlte er sich seit heute Morgen so komisch... so fremd. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf das Wappen der Slytherins. Die Schlange gefällt mir. Sie wirkt so majestätisch, so kraftvoll Harry schüttelte sich. Gefiel ihm wirklich das Wappen der Slytherins? Schnell aß er sein Brot und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Vielleicht fand er dort, was er suchte.

Harry stand ratlos vor den vielen Regalen, welche vollgefüllt waren mit Büchern. Nach was suchte er eigentlich? Er entschloss sich, es bleiben zu lassen und sich auf den Weg in die erste Stunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste, zu machen.

Prof. Bringstley, der neue Lehrer, war bereits in der Klasse und musterte Harry mit einem strengen Blick. Bringstley war ein recht großer und schlanker Mann. Er war streng, aber, das mussten alle Schüler zugeben, gerecht. Einige Sekunden später schüttelte der Lehrer sein langes, schwarzes Haar zurück und wandte sich ab. Harry setzte sich etwas beschämt auf seinen Platz. Das dritte Mal zu spät. Kein Wunder dass er mir keine Predigt mehr hält dachte Harry und begann das, was Herr Bringstley sagte, aufzuschreiben. Zum Glück war Harry nicht gerade schlecht in diesem Fach und so konnte er wenigstens mit guten Leistungen glänzen.

Am Ende dieses Schultages war Harry zu seiner Überraschung noch topfit. Er fühlte sich zwar immer noch etwas komisch, doch das würde sicher nichts ernstes sein.

Ca. um halb neun legte er sich schlafen. Morgen war ein wichtiges Quidditch- Turnier gegen Hufflepuff.

-

Jenny Barks kam gerade von einer Besprechung mit Professor Bringstley. Sie war eine sehr gute Ravenclow- Schülerin und in der Schule recht beliebt. Die Jungs liefen ihr Scharenweise hinterher und das genoss sie mit vollen Zügen. Es war ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und später wollte sie Auror werden. Bringstley war ein Freund ihrer Eltern, so redeten sie öfters miteinander.

Als sie endlich die große Treppe erreichte, glaubte sie, hinter sich Schritte zu hören. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, war nichts zu sehen. Das hab ich mir wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet dachte sie und ging weiter. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und im Schloss war niemand mehr unterwegs. Alles war still. Plötzlich sah Jenny einen Schatten hinter einer Säule. Sie erschrak und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Doch die Person schien sie zu verfolgen. Angst kam in ihr hoch. Jetzt rannte sie bereits. Doch plötzlich, aus einem ihr unbegreiflichen Grund, blieb sie stehen und wollte sich dem Gegner stellen. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab starrte sie ins Leere. Nichts. Anscheinend war ihr Verfolger verschwunden. Erleichtert senkte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder und atmete erst mal aus. Doch plötzlich spürte sie einen entsetzlichen Schmerz. Er war so stark, dass ihr Stimme wegblieb und sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Keuchend ging sie auf die Knie. Eine Peron türmte sich vor ihr auf. Jenny riss die Augen auf. Ihr Verfolger stand nun so dicht vor ihr, dass sie die rot glühenden Augen und die spitzen Zähne sehen konnte. Noch bevor sich schreien konnte, kam ein Schatten aus der Person, direkt auf ihr Gesicht zu und verschlang das Mädchen förmlich. Sie stieß noch einen grellen Schrei aus, bevor sie tot auf dem harten Boden aufschlug.

-

„Harry, wach auf! Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!" Hermine rüttelte ihren Freund wie verrückt und hofft, dass er bald aufwachen würde. Harry schlug langsam die Augen auf. „Was ist denn?", brummte dieser und blinzelte Hermine verschlafen an. „Harry! Heute Nacht... ich meine... tot.. sie ist tot. Sie wurde heute Morgen gefunden... sie lag einfach nur so da.. ihr Gesicht.. schrecklich.. sie sah qualvoll aus.." Hermine redete wild durcheinander. Harry verstand kein Wort. „Wer ist tot? Von was redest du?", fragte er nach. „Harry! JENNY ist tot.. sie.. wurde.. grausam.. umgebracht." Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Harry war plötzlich hellwach. „Sie ist WAS?", rief er aus. „Wo.. ich meine.. wo ist sie?" Hermine sah ihn mit ihren tränenüberlaufenden Augen an. „Ich glaube.. im Krankenflügel." Harry rannte los. Er kannst dieses Mädchen gut. Sie hatten sich oft miteinander unterhalten und er fand sie eigentlich ganz nett. Sie hatten sich wirklich angefreundet. Sie war lebensfroh, witzig, freundlich.. und jetzt.. TOT? Tausend Gedanken kreisten in Harrys Kopf. Wer machte so etwas grausames? WER?

Im Krankenflügel angekommen sah er eine Schar Schüler und Lehrer, die murmelnd neben einem Bett standen und immer wieder mit den Fingern auf den leblosen Körper der Siebtklässlerin zeigten. Harry drängte sich durch die Menge und blieb erschrocken stehen. Sie hatte einen so entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, das konnte Harry nicht beschreiben. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sie wirkte wie versteinert. Harry wurde schlecht. Das konnte er nicht mehr mit ansehen. Heulend rannte er zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Dort angelangt wurde er von seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine empfangen. Sie sahen, wie schlecht es ihrem Freund ging und Hermine nahm Harry in die Arme. Ron schaute seinen Freund mit trauriger Miene an. „Harry.. du kannst nichts dafür. Sie hat ein schönes Leben gehabt." Harry wurde wütend und drückte Hermine von sich weg. „Was weißt du schon! Ihr kanntet sie doch gar nicht richtig. Aber ich.. ich war ihr Freund und hätte sie beschützen müssen!", schrie er. Hermine wich erschrocken zurück. Kaum hatte Harry das ausgesprochen, tat es ihm Leid. Seine Freunde konnten nichts dafür. Doch anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, packte er seine Schulsachen zusammen und machte sich für die erste Stunde mit Prof. McGonagall fertig. Er musste sich versuchen abzulenken. Auch wenn das vielleicht nicht funktionieren würde.

Kaum war die Professorin im Raum, fragten gleich alle Schüler durcheinander. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, fing Minerva McGonagall an zu reden. Schlagartig war die ganze Klasse still. „Das was heute Nacht passiert ist, ist wirklich sehr bedauerlich. Ich sehe mich dazu verpflichtet, euch zu warnen. Fräulein Bringstley wurde auf grausamste Weise getötet: Ihr wurde die Seele herausgerissen! Ich warne euch. Wir wissen nicht wer das gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich ist der oder das noch hier in der Schule. Bleiben sie bei Nacht in den Betten und gehen sie NICHT zu den Korridoren, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist." Die Schüler schauten beunruhigt umher. Einige fragen wiederum: „Aber wer hätte das machen können?" Minerva wurde noch ernster und schaute etwas beunruhigt. „Das wissen wir nicht so genau. Aber wir vermuten, dass es ein Todesengel war. Diese Wesen haben rote glühende Augen und versuchen, auf verschiedene Weisen, die Seelen der Menschen zu bannen und sie grausam zu quälen, damit diese niemals ruhe finden können." Harry blieb die Luft weg. Hatte Jenny das verdient? Hatte das überhaupt jemand verdient? Und wer wird der Nächste sein?


	3. Minervas Schicksal

Kapitel 3: Minervas Schicksal

Harry konnte das alles noch immer nicht glauben. In Hogwarts trieb ein Todesengel sein Unwesen und tötete die Schüler. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wer das nächste Opfer sein würde. Langsam schlenderte er die Treppen hinab in die Kerker. Zaubertränke. Auch das noch dachte er missmutig und schlenderte weiter.

Als er bei den Kerkern ankamüberkam Harry plötzlich das komische Gefühl von Zufriedenheit. Zufriedenheit, dass er in den Kerkern war, Zufriedenheit, eine ihm gestellte Aufgabe erledigt zu haben. Was sollte das? Doch er konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn er durfte nicht zu spät kommen, nicht schon wieder.

Dieses mal schaffte er es jedoch rechtzeitig. Kaum saß er auf seinem Platz, kam Prof. Snape mit seiner üblichen vereisten Miene in den Raum. „Wie ich sehe, haben es heute einmal alle rechtzeitig in die Stunde geschafft." Während er das sagte, blieb sein Blick bei Harry haften. Der Lehrer in Zaubertränke wollte weiterreden, doch Harry fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Herr Professor! Wenn sich einmal jemand bemüht, rechtzeitig in ihre Stunde zu kommen, dann sollten sie diesen aber auch nicht blöd anreden. Denn sonst sitzt bald niemand mehr in ihrem, zugegeben, miserablen Unterricht."

Snape kochte innerlich, doch das ließ er sich selbstverständlich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen meinte er, Mr .Potter. Wenn sie mal jemand lobt, dass sie rechtzeitig gekommen sind, sollten sie diesen nicht blöd anreden, denn sonst sind bald keine Punkte mehr auf dem, zugebeben, miserablen Konto der Gryffindors." Ein triumphierendes Grinsen huschte über Snapes Gesicht. „Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse: 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Alter Raffzahn dachte Harry. Doch ihm war selbst nicht bewusst, warum er das gesagt hatte. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

Langsam blickte sich Harry in dem Raum um. Alle Blicke waren entweder auf ihn oder auf Snape gerichtet. Harry hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Deshalb ließ er sich nichts anmerken und begann, den heutigen Trank zu brauen, welcher ihm, zur Überraschung aller, tatsächlich gelang.

„Harry! Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte Hermine besorgt, nachdem sie aus den Kerkern zur großen Halle liefen. „Was soll los sein? Mir geht's blendend! Ich habe gerade dafür gesorgt, dass Gryffindor 50 Punkte weniger hat, außerdem ist eine gute Freundin von mir gestern gestorben. Also. Mir geht's super.", blaffte er sie an. Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Er wollte etwas über diese Todesengel herausfinden. Er würde sich dafür rächen, das war sicher. Todesengel, nimm dich in Acht. Du hast einen neuen Feind dachte er und öffnete die große Türe in die Bibliothek.

Er brauchte lange, bis er in diesem Wirrwarr von Büchern ein Lexikon gefunden hatte. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf einen Sessel nieder und begann, die Seite über Todesengel zu lesen.

Todesengel: Sind die wahrscheinlich schrecklichsten Kreaturen in der Zaubererwelt. Man kann nicht so genau sagen, wie sie aussehen, denn jeder, der sie jemals sah, wurde sofort getötet. Man vermutet jedoch, aus alten Schriftrollen, dass diese rote Augen und spitze Zähne besitzen. Ihre Art zu töten ist Legendär. Sie reißen die Seelen ihrer Opfer gewaltsam heraus und geben sie dann den sogenannten „Beträer", welche tote Todesser oder andere dunkle Zauberer sind. Diese haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, diese Seelen für immer zu quälen. Todesengel sind unsterblich. Es gibt nicht sehr viele von ihrer Art. Sie werden jedoch nicht als Todesengel geboren. Es sind meist weiße Zauberer, die entweder einen bestimmten Pakt mit bösen Zauberern geschlossen haben oder von den Todesengeln auserwählt wurden. Diese töten am Anfang unbewusst und wechseln im Inneren mehr und mehr auf die dunkle Seite.

Harry las diesen Text noch ein paar mal durch. Jeder einzelne Wort rotierte in seinem Kopf. Erst jetzt begriff er, was Jenny wiederfahren war. Was hatte sie getan? So ein Monster war im Schloss, vielleicht im selben Raum wie er. Jeden Moment konnten rote Augen vor ihm aufblitzen und seine Seele rauben. Das beunruhigte ihn sehr. Sollte er mit jemandem darüber reden?

„Minerva, ich verstehe deine Unruhe, ich bin ebenso besorgt. Aber was soll ich machen? Ich habe Auroren und Leute vom Ministerium beauftragt, nach dem Todesengel, sofern es einer ist, zu suchen. Jetzt heißt es abwarten. Dass die Schüler in sehr großer Gefahr sind, ist mir durchaus bekannt." Dumbledore beobachtete Minerva McGonagall, sie aufgeregt in seinem Büro auf und ab lief. „Albus! Heute Nacht wird wieder jemand sterben, das spüre ich genau! Wenn das so weiter geht, müssen wir Hogwarts bald schließen. Was wird dann aus den Schülern, aus.. aus uns Lehrern? Das wäre eine Katastrophe." Minerva, die sonst so gelassen war, konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie war öfters den Tränen nahe und wollte dieses Monster nicht an der Schule haben. „Sonst bist du doch so gefasst. Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt. McGonagall brach in Tränen aus. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und reichte dem Direktor einen alten Zeitungsbericht hin. „Da.. lesen sie.", schluchzte sie. Dumbledore begann zu lesen:

Todesengel tötete 3 junge Zauberer 

London, am 18.6.1899. Trauer macht sich hier breit. Vergangene Nacht hat ein Todesengel 3 junge Zauberer getötet. Für Julia McGonagall, Tom McGonagall und Lisa McGonagall kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Trotz den Bemühungen der Auroren und Ärzte, waren sie nicht mehr zu retten. Einzig die vierte Tochter des Hauses McGonagall, Minerva, konnte dem fürchterlichen Angriff entkommen. Sie kam mit einem Schock davon.

Dumbledore sah auf. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meinte McGonagall, Er kommen so viele Erinnerungen hoch. Ich will nicht, dass den Schülern das gleiche Schicksal wiederfährt wie meinen Geschwistern." Der Direktor nickte langsam. „Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen." Meinte dieser versöhnend.

In dieser Nacht konnte Harry nicht schlafen. Er hatte Angst um seine Freunde, ja sogar um Malfoy.

Als er endlich einschlief, träumte er wirres Zeug. Blitzartig erschien immer wieder eine Gestalt vor seinem Gesicht. Sie hatte eine schwarze Kutte und unterhalb der Kapuze leuchteten 2 rote Augen hervor. Sie grinste schelmisch. Harry kam es so vor, als würde er in sein Spiegelbild sehen. Nicht wegen dem Aussehen, eher seelisch.

Schweißgebadet erwachte Harry pünktlich am Morgen. An den Traum konnte er sich nur Stückweise erinnern. Als er sich im Zimmer umsah, fiel im auf, dass er alleine war.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle entdeckte Harry eine große Schülermenge im 3.Stock. Er wendete die Richtung und stieg die Treppen in Richtung der Menge hinauf. Als er dort ankam, entdeckte er Hermine, die weinend in den Armen von Ron lag. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry beunruhigt. Ron schluckte. „Harry, der .. der Todesengel hat heute Nacht sein zweites Opfer geholt. Es.. es ist so schrecklich." Harry weitete seine Augen. „Und wer?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ron schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte es nicht sagen. Also drängte sich Harry durch die Menge und erstarrte. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Auf dem Boden lag die Leiche von Minerva McGonagall. Tränen stießen in seine Augen. Er kniete sich neben seiner Lehrerin hin. Plötzlich spürte er zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern. Langsam drehte er sich um. Hinter ihm stand Hagrid, selbst den Tränen nahe.

Harry stand noch immer unter Schock, als er im Büro von Dumbledore saß, etwa vier Stunden nach der schrecklichen Entdeckung. Dumbledore hatte ihm Schoko Drops angeboten, doch Harry hatte keinen Hunger. Er starrte schon die ganze Zeit ins Leere. Zuerst Jenny, dann McGonagall. Das würde er diesem Todesengel heimzahlen, das schwor er sich.


End file.
